Link's Descendent
by jumangi21
Summary: What happens when naruto finds a scroll from his father when he steals the forbidden scroll of sealing?Well read and find out.Naruto/Hinata.VERY STRONG NARUTO!NOT GODLY NARUTO! WARNING SOME OF NARUTO'S FAMILY IS ALIVE IN THIS FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Link's Descendant

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be my main story for the time being.I am not giving up on Fox duelist I am just putting it on hold for a is a challange from Arashigan16 and I thank him for letting me do and Link AND Minda will be in this story,this will be a for link and minda meeting naruto...YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!Oh and I would like to apologize to Arashigan16 for not getting this story up and running at a fast pace,my computer was having a fit!**

**Disclaimer: HELL NOOOOOO!**

_Summery: When stealing the fobidden scrol naruto finds two scrolls addressed to him. Reading the scrolls he finds out about his lineage and unlocks two abilities from his will happen from there?_

Chapter One:

As naruto snuck into the hokage tower to steal the forbidden scroll,he by passed all the gaurds and he finally got to the old man's office, he started to look for the scroll. When naruto found it in the hokage vault,something caught his was two scrolls addressed to him. Walking over to them he picked them up and ripped the seal off and read the first scroll that was colored Yellow. When he finished reading the scroll his eye's were wide with tears in them. They were replaced with rage in a instant. He read it again to make sure it said.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello naruto my name is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and most importantly your father. If you are reading this then you have reached the age of 11 and sarutobi gave the scroll to you as I had ordered him to do so. I want to say that I am truly sorry for sealing the kyuubi into you.I had no choice, what kind of leader would I be if i ordered one of my subordinates to do something that I myslef could not do?That and I your the only one I trust not to abuse the power of kyuubi._

_Now that that is out of the way I want to tell you of your clan comes from two ancient and powerful Heroes. Their names are Link and Minda. Link was chosen by a power known as the Triforce,it is one of the most powerful Artifacts in the world. It is said in the Clan scrolls that link teamed up with Minda who was the Twilight princess and defeated a great evil man called Ganondorf. Ganon has been killed many times but he always finds a way to come back might now notice a the symbol of the triforce on your hand,this is the only way for other to see you are part of our clan. Some members of our clan gain the abilities of link and others minda. Link's ability was to change into a this form you are faster,and stronger and you gain a kind of sixth sense that can see things other's cant...The other ability is a Dojutsu called Omni Omni Eye gives the bearer controll over the main elements,it also gives you the power to create anything with your chakra.I MEAN ANYTHING!Except humans,anyway it looks like the triforce symbol but the sclera is completly black._

_In here I leave my jutsu scrolls for the Hiraishin and mother has also sealed some jutsu scrolls in here too, and other personal items like my Hiraishin Kunia and my personal favorites our clans summoning scroll for your younger sister is with you if not then she might be with your grandparents. Ask sarutobi for the details._

_Again I cant express how sorry I am but I hope you were treated as the hero that you are and always know that I love you._

_Live well naruto._

_Love you father Minato Namikaze._

_P.s: I left a peice of Chakra paper for you to test your affinities..._

Naruto had many emotions running through one was betrayal from the old dare he not give him this scroll! But was worse was that he actually had living realitives which ment they didn't know about him or they abandoned him. Naruto just calmed himself down and stored that thought for another took the chakra paper and channeled chakra into was surprised to see he had three afinities being Wind,water, and Ice.(A/N: The ice afinity IS NOT a bloodline!) He just sat there and opened up his mother's jutsu scrolls and got to work.

Two Hours Later...

(A/N: Just so you know Naruto Affinity to ice is VERY strong and it will act just like gaara's sand sheild.) Naruto had completed four jutsus from his mother's scroll which were the Water Style Water Body Flicker Jutsu,Ice Style:Ice Bullet Jutsu, Wind Style: Great breakthrough, and Ice Style:Ice Dome. He had even learned The Shadow Clone Jutsu. Right now he was practicing some other jutsus he didn't even hear iruka come up to him. "NARUTO!" Naruto just looked at him with a grin on his face. "Oh hey Iruka sensei! Your just in time for me to kick Mizuki's-" Naruto didn't finish as iruka pushed naruto out of the way from incoming Kunia. "Well well, looks like I get to kill a demon and one demon lover!" Said mizuki as he came into view. He sneered at naruto who was looking between him and iruka. Mizuki then looked over to naruto to see his head down his hair covering his eyes. That was when a massive amount of gold chakra poured out of naruto. Naruto looked up and they gasped. His eye's had a three part triangle symbol in the iris while the whites were completly black. He then put his made a cross shaped handsign and yelled out **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** There were multiple poofs and smoke covered the it cleared there were thousands of naruto clones. Mizuki fell on his ass and just looked around. " you wont attack THEN I WILL!" Yelled naruto as he and his clones started to beat the shit out of mizuki, girly screams were heared threwout konoha.

When naruto finished,he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said "I think I over did it huh?" Iruka just chuckled said "Naruto come over here and close you eyes." Naruto just did as he was told. "Okay open you graduate!" Naruto just beamed and hugged him. "Now why dont we give this back huh?" Naruto just nodded and said "Yeah.I have something to talk to the old man about anyway..."

At the hokage tower:

Sarutobi Hiruzen was waiting for naruto and iruka to he was waitng he got out a couple of letters that naruto's sister had sent door to his office was then opened and in walked naruto and iruka,but what got his attention was that naruto was seriously pissed off. "Hello _Hokage-sama_ you'll never guess what I learned today.I learned that I have a little sister and grandparents as well as oh what was it...oh yeah...WHEN THE FLYING FUCK WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME I WAS THE SON OF THE FOURTH AND RED DEATH?" Naruto yelled out with tears in his eyes. Sarutobi sighed sadly and said "I was going to tell you in a week or two.I guess you know what is sealed inside you then?" Naruto gave him a look that clearly said 'Duh' while sarutobi just chuckled and said "Well I have your inheritience right here and letters from your sister Natsumi. But before you open them I am sending you to the fire capital to meet what is left of your family." Naruto just asked in a quiet tone "Why did they leave me?Didn't they want me?" Sarutobi just smiled and said "They were going to take you but the civillian council blocked them from getting to you saying that you would 'taint' the Namikaze name. You might as well pack everything you have as you wont be coming back until the chunin and your father's student will go with you seeing as he is the only one I trust you with." He said as he made a hand sign and a man with silver hair that defied gravity came out. He had a konoha hand band covering his right eye. He eye smiled at naruto and asked "Ready to go?"

To Be Continued...

**Ok please read and review!NO FLAMING BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME...**


	2. NOT CHAPTER PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Hello everyone! I am in need of some advice...In 'Link's Descendent' Should naruto have a team when he arrives at the chunin exams or should he go solo?Also Should naruto get the Master Sword, or some other sword from another Anime?PLEASE PM me with your sugesstions and only chose one please.

Choices for swords:

1:Master Sword

2:Zanpakuto from Bleach(The choices are Zangetsu,Zenbonsakura,Hyorinmaru,or Shinzo.)

3:Sword of Eons(Fable)

4:Buster Sword

5:Masemune

6:Gunblade

The next chapter should be up after I either get enough PM's or Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21


	4. Chapter 4

First off I apologize to my readers as I never thought I have to make a Authors Note, but I received of this from one of my authors of a good story and from seeing what was going it is confirmed that FanFic are on a genocide mission shooting every story thats M rated and has a lemon. So first off we do something about it, we could either tone it down or make a petition, so over all everyone we are all adults here. Tell FanFic to have a MA genre like in the movies and video games where you login or something thats brilliant right? If a person can go on and think this so can they, and now I decided to help support to save good stories and I do hope you all my readers can give me a hand, and please read this because this will help save even mine if something goes wrong, So please get all your friends, readers if you can, to start emailing these guys through the support email they have cut paste email. Anyway please continue on. And cut this message off after you read and decide to copy and paste this and put this on your stories or create one with the names of people who support this.

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21

Lady Morganas Heir


	5. MAJOR WARNING!

THE TRUTH COMES OUT!

ATTENTION ALL READERS OF FANFICTION!

I WAS PM'ED THE OTHER DAY FROM A VERY RELIABLE SOURCE THAT THE FANFICTION SITE MANAGERS ARE NOT THE ONES DOING THE GENOCIDE!IT IS A BUNCH OF AUTHORS THAT ARE IN A GROUP.

IT SEEMS THAT THE WAY THEY ARE DOING THIS ARE BITCHING A LOT ABOUT A STORY WETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! MY SOURCE SAID THAT THEY FLAME OTHER STORIES IN THIER REVIEWS AND USE WORDS LIKE "DUSHBAG" AND "ASSHOLE"! WE MUST FIND OUT WHO THEY ARE NOW!


	6. Sorry Rewrite and Three New Stories!

**Hello to all my readers of this fanfic! Firstly I would like to apologize...I am not abandoning any of my stories but I am actually going to rewrite one of them and delete the other three while posting three different stories which will be a surprise. The one that I am going to rewrite is Naruto a Fox Duelist.**

**I hope that you will enjoy the rewrite and my other three fanfiction stories...TATA!**


End file.
